


VID: It's All Over But The Crying (Lucius/Narcissa Fanvid)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvid, First War, Romance, Video, music video, second war, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malfoys may have stuck together through thick and thin, but that doesn't mean they came out unscathed. Set to "It's All Over But The Crying" by Garbage. Embedded YouTube with links to alternative download options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: It's All Over But The Crying (Lucius/Narcissa Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/its-all-over-but-the-crying-by-deslea-malfoys-2012/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com


End file.
